To Love Again
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Takes place during my A Match Made In Heaven story. I didn't write a wedding night for Skipper and Alice so I decided to give it a try.


The car pulled up the drive and made a stop. Skipper and his new bride Alice got out. "Is this it?" He asked of her.

"Sure is." She said with a smile. "Come on inside."

The sea captain followed her up the wooden steps and she unlocked the door. They walked inside and Skipper looked around the cabin with approval. "Nice place." He said to Alice. "You said this had belonged to your grandfather?"

"That's right." She said closing the door. "He knew I always loved this place that is why he left it to me in his will. It's so warm and inviting don't you think?"

"It is." Skipper agreed noting the décor. It was very cozy that was for sure. Faded blue plaid couch that was a little worn. A black soft leather recliner that looked as if it had seen better days. Huge stone wood burning fireplace with a stack of wood piled beside it. Hardwood floors that have stress and scuff marks. A painting of a beautiful black horse on the wall along with a few more pictures of mountains and the country side.

"It's been so long since I've been here." Alice said. "I know the place is a little messy but I hadn't had much time to get it in order. Grandma always fussed that Grandpa never kept the place tidy. She was something." Alice added with a laugh. "I loved her so much. She died two years before Grandpa did. It broke his heart when she passed. He loved her for over fifty years." Her eyes went to an old photograph on the mantel. "Oh look." She said. "Their wedding photo. Oh Grandpa looks so dashing in his uniform." She sighed.

The Skipper studied the picture. "Your son Chris looks a little like him." He remarked.

Alice nodded. "He does doesn't he." She said before looking up at her new husband. "Jonas you think we will be as happy as Grandma and Grandpa? You think we will last fifty years?"

"I think so." Skipper replied taking hold of his new bride. "I know I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." Alice said kissing his lips. "Very much."

She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. She opened the door to reveal a huge bed that sat just below a window. Wooden dressers and an old vanity table sat along the walls. Alice walked inside and stood feeling a bit nervous. "You know." She said to her husband. "It's been a long time since I…You know…"

"I know." Skipper said. "Believe me. It's been a long time for me too."

"No what I mean is..Jonas…Tom was the only man I ever…He was the only one." Alice explained. "I was never with another man in my life. Just him."

"Never?" Skipper said a bit surprised.

"No." Alice said shaking her head. 'Tom was the only man I ever…made love with. Our first time was our wedding night. I never thought I would be here again but..here I am. I never thought I would feel that excitement and…anticipation I guess is the word….again. To be honest I am a little nervous. It's not that I don't want to…I do….It's all new to me again."

"I understand." Skipper said. "If you want the truth this is new to me too. It's been a long time since I was with a woman I loved. Most of the women from my past were just for stories that I told my buddies to brag about. You aren't those women. You are Alice. The woman I love. I just want everything to be perfect."

Alice smiled. "I do too."

"Listen." Skipper said. "We don't have to rush anything. We have all the time in the world. We can take this slow."

"Well." Alice grinned at him. "I don't want to take it too slow. I do want to be in your arms. I love you very much. In fact..I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Skipper said intrigued. "What would that be?"

"You'll see." Alice said picking up her bag. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She blew him a kiss and headed into the bathroom.

Skipper sat down on the bed waiting for his bride. Wow. He could hardly believe this was going to happen. He and Alice…were….It really had been a long time since he had done this. Skipper started to wonder if this is what Gilligan felt like his first night with Mary Ann as a married couple. Gilligan had lacked in experience with women and was scared of messing up the wedding night. He recalled him telling him that he didn't want to make Mary Ann angry with him. Skipper remembered telling the young sailor to calm down and relax. Mary Ann was a nice girl and she wasn't going to pressure him. He should just let things happen naturally.

The sea captain sighed to himself. He could use that advice himself right now. Boy this was certainly new to him. Skipper then wondered if the Professor also felt that way the first night he was with Ginger. Most likely not. Ginger had a way with the academic and he doubted that the Professor had many jitters. Well he sure did. Right now he felt very jittery. The door to the bathroom opened an Alice emerged wearing a long white silky negligee with a matching robe. Her long black hair was pulled back from her face. "Well what do you think?" She asked.

He stared at the incredible woman before him in awe of her appearance. "You look…like an angel." He replied. "So beautiful..."

"You really like it?" Alice asked gesturing to her get up.

"I love it." Skipper said taking her hand and gently kissing it. "You looked radiant."

He pulled her in for a sweet gentle kiss and let go. "I love you Alice Grumby. I always will."

"I know you will." Alice said softly. "I love you Jonas. I'm glad you came into my life. My lonely life. After Tom died…I…I didn't want to love anyone ever again but then I met you and…you changed it. You showed me it was possible to love someone again. That there is life after Tom. I love you." She pressed her lips against his. "I love you so much."

Skipper wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to his body his heart pounding in his chest. His hands slid the robe from her shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. He carefully lifted her up and brought to the bed setting her down. "You are the best thing to come into my lonely life." He whispered to her. "I had nothing before you. No real love. No sweetheart to call mine. I'm forever grateful I met you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep smoldering kiss. Alice groaned softly indicating she enjoyed it.

The Skipper let go and slowly lifted the nightgown from her body. His eyes went over her form and it took his breath away. She was absolutely perfect in every way. His hand gently touched her firm breast which sent a thrill through Alice's core. She carefully lifted her hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it away from his large frame. Skipper looked down sheepishly. "I know I'm not the best built…."

"Oh Jonas I think you are wonderful the way you are." Alice said. She brought him back to her for another kiss.

Soon they were locked in a very heated embrace on the bed, their clothes lying scattered on the floor. Alice clutched Skipper tightly as he moved inside her. "Oh Jonas…" She moaned. "Jonas…Oh…." It had been many years since she experienced something as beautiful as this was. He was awakening feelings in her she thought were dead and buried. His hands explored every inch of her body moving up her thighs and cupping her backside. Skipper's lips located her breasts and Alice's head went back enjoying the pleasure he inflicted upon her. His tongue licking her erect nipple and she thought she was going to burst. "Jonas….Jonas…Oh…" She could hardly contain her emotions it was a whirlwind. So many things going through her.

Skipper's breathing was hard and fast. He wanted this woman. He wanted this moment. She was the most beautiful most perfect being on Earth and she was all his. All his. "Alice.." He groaned softly in her ear. "Alice…Oh…Alice…" Never in his life did he know that this could be like well this. All his encounters with women in the past paled in comparison. This was more. This was deeper this was real. "I love you." He said gazing at her. "I love you…"

Alice pressed her fingers deeper into the flesh of his back as the pace increased. "Yes…yes!" She cried out not able to hold it in. "Jonas.." Soon totally euphoria hit and they both sunk on the bed.

The Texan turned her head to her loving husband and then stared straight up at the ceiling. "Wow." She said. "Jonas….that was…incredible."

"It was." He said amazed at what just occurred. "I never knew that it could be like that. Wow."

Alice smiled and cuddle up close to him. "I love you." She said. "You were worth the wait. I'm glad I waited till I found you."

"I'm glad I waited till I found you." He brought his lips back to hers and then fell back on the bed for another round of passion as the moon shined through the window.

The End.


End file.
